Juanita Solis
Juanita Solis is Gabrielle and Carlos Solis's legal daughter, named after her legal grandmother, who was switched at birth with Grace Sanchez. She is her "daddy's little girl", and is often rebellious against her mother. She is the leader of her and her sister, Celia, when they make life hell for their mother. Biography 'Season 4' After the five-year time jump, one night after a poker party with her friends, Gaby went upstairs to check on her daughters. In her bedroom, she found Juanita who was wearing loads of make-up on. At the same time, Celia passed running out of the room wearing her dress. ("Free") 'Season 5' Juanita needs a dress for a party, Gabrielle, Celia and her go to a shop where Juanita is trying on a princess costume. Gabrielle tries to make her fit but Juanita is too big for it. Gabrielle, then, asks the saleswoman if they have a bigger one and the clerk says that there aren't any bigger sizes because they don't do princess outfits for girls over seven. Gabrielle tells the saleswoman that Juanita is only 4 and 1/2. The clerk is shocked and Gabrielle tells her that Juanita has been invited to a princess party and so she can't be the only one there without a dress. The saleswoman responds, rudely, if she search in the costume section because probably there is a Mrs. Shrek costume for Juanita. Gabrielle orders Juanita to take off the dress and she breaks it. She later leaves the shop claiming that it isn't prepared for a perfectly average 4 year old girl. Gabrielle later argues with Carlos Juanita's overweight problem. At the party Juanita is caught eating her second piece of cake, Gabrielle, later, hears the other mothers gossiping about Juanita's weight. At the end of the party Gabrielle wants Juanita to go to the park for play with other children but she prefers to go home in order to watch TV cartoons, Gabrielle then makes Juanita pursue her car to make her do exercise but Juanita gets tired of this "game" and takes the bus to win her mother. Back in home, Carlos has found out what happened with the "game" and gets furious with Gabrielle but she says that Juanita needs to learn to be in good shape, because a woman's time to be beautiful is finite. (You're Gonna Love Tomorrow) Susan's son, MJ, is suffering at the hands of a bully but he don't want to tell anyone who is bullying him. Later Susan sees Juanita pushing him after tooking his ball. After talking with Mike and Jackson they don't want to teach MJ to fight against a girl and Susan gives him a whistle, in case Juanita bothers him again he must use it and she will be there immediately to help him. While dying her hair Susan hears the whistle and goes quickly to her garden where she sees Juanita using the whistle, after talking to her she pushes Juanita, who fell on the ground but Gaby sees it and immediately comes to argue with Susan, when Susan says something about Juanita's weight Gaby responds telling that MJ is a coward and they start to fight. (Kids Ain't Like Everybody Else) Gabrielle wants Juanita to be invited to Bethany's playdates because that will allow Gaby and Carlos to have sex while she's at Bethany's house. When Juanita is finally invited Carlos and Gaby spend her private time at the bedroom but when they finished Juanita is standing there in front of them, Gaby tells her that they were wrestling. Carlos wants to tell Juanita the truth but Gaby is not sure if she's little girl is ready to hear it. They tell Juanita the truth but when Gaby picks Juanita up from Bethany's house, Bethany declares that boys have sperm. Juanita had told everything she knew about sex to her friend and Bethany's parents don't want Juanita to play with their daughter any longer. Carlos and Gaby, later, talk with Bethany's parents and Bethany overhears that Santa Claus doesn't exist and Juanita can't no longer go to Bethany's playdates. Back in home Juanita has told Celia that boys have sperm and she screams sperm! in front of her mother which leads Gaby scold Juanita telling her to stop telling those kind of things to her sister. (Back in Business) Juanita is with her mother while she prepares herself for Karen's birthday party. Juanita realizes she is worried and Gaby, who hasn't had her period yet, explains her that her friend who comes by once a month hasn't arrived yet. Then she remember when she was pregnant of Juanita and she was worried about being a bad mother, Carlos was overjoyed by the news. (Mirror, Mirror) The Solis family spend their weekend in Virginia's house. Juanita and Celia are playing on the garden next to the pool. Afet Gaby accepted to stay at night there Virginia enter to the room, where Juanita is watching a movie with her family, Virginia joins and lays on the bed next to Gaby and Carlos which make them very uncomfortable. The next morning Juanita and Celia are painting a wall while Virginia stare at them when Gaby see the girls they come quick to scold them and then Virginia asks Juanita and Celia to call her "Grandma". On Celia's birthday party Juanita is there next to Celia. (What More Do I Need?) Juanita is playing with Celia and their babysitter when Gabrielle says goodbye to them and tells the babysitter to send them to bed late because she will drink too much and wants the girls to wake up late. (City on Fire) When Gabrielle goes to visit her husband, Carlos, to the hospital she is informed about Carlos recovering his sight by surgery. Gaby wants to lose weight desperately and starts doing exercise and following a diet. At dinner time she forces her Juanita and Celia to eat healthy too but Juanita refuses to eat that food, rudely. (Me and My Town) When Gabrielle returns to her house after trying to get back Carlos' ball, that was actually a traditional gift in his family, she sees Carlos hugging Juanita and Celia claiming that he can see them Juanita, then, tells his father than now he can see her dancing. After Gaby confessed she sold his ball, Carlos seems angry and Gaby orders Juanita to dance for her dad, in order to distract him, but Carlos tells her to stop and go upstairs with her sister. (A Vision's Just a Vision) While Gabrielle is wearing her new shoes Juanita is there with her admiring her mother's new acquisition and telling her mother that her new shoes are beautiful. When Carlos enters to the room Juanita runs away. (Home is the Place) Juanita is watching a movie when Gabrielle orders her to take a bath but she replies that she's watching her movie. Gaby, then, turns off the TV and Juanita claims that the film isn't finished and denies to take a bath. Gaby tries to drag her to the bathroom while Juanita says her that she'll never gonna make it, while trying to go upstairs Gabrielle's back gets hurted and tries to convince Juanita to forget the entire incident if she go to the bathroom but her anwser is just a mock, Gaby tries again to take her to the bathroom but fails and Juanita stands up, and then goes to continue her movie. Juanita and Celia continue disobeying her mother, when Gaby asks them to tidy up the room where they have been playing the girls refuse to do it and Juanita tells her mum that she doesn't obey her because she loves her daddy more. Gaby, on the porch, is about to cry when she mets her gardener after talking about family she asks him to help her with the girls. The gardener yelled Juanita and Celia to clean up everything, Juanita is full of fear and tells her mother to stop the gardener. (Connect! Connect!) Juanita is playing with her ball by the street when she notices the dead body of Eli Scruggs and then screams loudly alarming the neighborhood. (The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened) While driving Bree descrises Susan and Gaby talking about Susan's bowl of candy and Gaby is suspicious about Juanita having stolen it. When Bree is trying to return the things that Orson has been stolen she puts a figure of a mexican in Gaby's house, Gaby notices and wonders why Karen's figure is there she orders Juanita to come downstairs and begins quarreling her accusing of having stolen the figure, Bree tries to defend Juanita but then Juanita blames Bree about putting the mexican in their house, Bree shocked by this advices Gaby to send Juanita to bed without having dinner and then leaves the house. Juanita and Gaby share a glance. (The Story of Lucy and Jessie) Gabrielle goes to Carlos' office, to have a talk with him, with Juanita and Celia. Gaby asks Lynette to take care of the girls. While walking throught the corridor Juanita sees the figures of Lucy Blackburn. Lynette allow the girls to play with the "toys". When Lucy found the girls touching her figures she believes that Juanita and Celia are the daughters of the cleaning lady and storms out yelling at her. When Carlos see her attitude she fire her, making Lynette and Gaby happy. (A Spark. To Pierce the Dark) Juanita is hiding the pieces of a glass object, which she has broken, on a plant. (Rose's Turn) 'Season 6' Juanita is present at the breakfast table when Gaby demands that Ana change out of her revealing top. Ana insults Gaby by saying that she will borrow her clothes so that they can go somewhere other than the grocery store. Juanita then says "Oh snap!". Juanita later lies in Ana's bed while Ana goes to a party. Gaby soon realizes what Ana and Juanita have pulled, but Juanita says that Ana paid her five dollars to do it. At her sixth birthday party, almost nobody attends because a mom told everyone that Gaby was a bad mom. The party ended in diaster when a clown popped a balloon into a monkey's face causing him to attack the clown who ended up in the hospital. In another episode, Juanita is in a play and when she is onstage, she is unable to pronounce a word. After many unsuccessful tries, Juanita says a vulgar word, which causes her to be homeschooled by her mother. She recently got into the same private school that M.J. Delfino attends. She's unaware that she is Mexican until the headmaster of her new school mentions it. This caused Carlos to want to teach her more about her ancestors, but Gabby refused until Carlos caught her looking at old pictures of her dad. Also, she is in the advanced math group at school, which inspired Gaby to insult Susan's son M.J. for being in the slower math class when they were in an argument. 'Season 7' It was revealed in the Season Premiere that Juanita was accidentally switched with Grace Sanchez in the hospital when she was born by former nurse Teresa Pruitt, but Carlos keeps it quiet from Gabrielle, not wanting to lose the daughter they've been raising the last several years. When Bree accidentally runs over Juanita, Gabrielle is told that Juanita can't be her child because her blood type is different. Believing that Carlos isn't hits another Juanita Solis]]Juanita's father, Carlos eventually tells her the truth after 'confessing'. Eventually, Gabrielle tracks down her real daughter, Grace, who has Gabrielle's attitude. Juanita is jealous of the attention her mother bestows on Grace, unaware of the truth and even cutting Grace's hair to get at her. When Juanita's biological parents turn out to be illegal immigrants, Grace is forced to leave with them, causing Gabrielle to be heartbroken. She tries to get through her feelings by writing a note to Grace but Juanita finds it and discovers the truth. She yells at Gabrielle and ]]even shoves her down before fleeing the house, ending up in the back of Lee's car. When the car is attacked as part of a riot, Juanita is nearly hurt, but is rescued by Gaby and Carlos and appears ready to forgive her legal parents. Then Gaby takes Junita to a doll shop and when Junita starts to get a doll she sees Gaby looking at the picture of Grace then runs off. Later after that she has her 9th birthday. 'Season 8' In the episode, You Take for Granted, Juanita has a near-death experience while chasing her cat on the roof and she almost falls off the roof by tripping, however, Carlos saves her. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 702 30.png Promo 702 31.png Promo 702 45.png Promo 702 46.png Promo 702 47.png Promo 702 48.png Promo 702 49.png Promo 702 50.png Promo 710 07.png Promo 710 08.png Promo 806 09.png Promo 806 10.png Promo 806 11.png Promo 807 04.png Promo 807 05.png Promo 807 06.png Promo 807 07.png Category:Main characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Daughter of a main character Category:Gabrielle's family Category:Wisteria Lane residents